


Flying Without Wings

by BeccaBread



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Wings, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, JJ is an asshole, Love, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:23:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBread/pseuds/BeccaBread
Summary: Yuuri was just trying to finish college peacefully. He was trying to get his degree and move on with his life. But the universe had other things in mind. Like JJ making his life a living hell or maybe the sudden appearance of an angelic man with deep blue feathered wings.Yes, fate definitely had a plan for him... and Yuuri wasn't one to disobey fate.





	1. The Many Colors of Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a different fandom before, the EXO Fandom, but I had never finished it. Then Yuri on Ice came along and with that so did Victuuri and now it is for them. :) Some things in the first chapter are the same as the first chapter of the other fic I wrote but the later chapters won't be, considering I only churned out 3 chapters for the old fic.
> 
> Anyway! I hope you all enjoy this story! :)

_ Stupid fucking JJ. _ Yuuri repeated in his mind for the fourteenth time that day. He shook his head and kept walking towards his dorm.  _ Just a little more _ . His shirt was soaked with soy sauce and he knew from experience that soy sauce never came out.  _ This was one of my favorite shirts too. _ He sighed and started walking faster once his dorm room was in sight. He wanted to get his ruined shirt off as fast as possible and take a shower; the smell of soy sauce was one that he wasn’t very fond of, his parents having used it all the time in their cooking that he was  _ almost _ sick of it.

Once he got to his door, he turned the knob. Phichit was already there, lying on his bed in the corner. They currently shared a dorm because if they hadn’t, they both wouldn’t have known anyone here. Yuuri had no doubt that Phichit could easily find friends by himself, but he really didn’t want Phichit to leave him in the dust.  _ Not that Phichit ever would _ , but Yuuri’s anxiety reminded him of it the day that they signed up for dorms, resulting in Phichit being happy to share a dorm with Yuuri.

They were best friends since they could talk.

“What the hell happened to you?” Phichit asked before stopping himself. “Don’t fucking tell me that bastard JJ did this?” Phichit had phrased it as a question but he already knew the answer. Yuuri just sighed and ripped the shirt off of his body.  _ I’ll miss you cat in the galaxy _ .

“I swear that prick has it out for you.”

“He’s had it out for me since we got to this fucking college,” Yuuri all but shouted as he grabbed a towel from the rack in the bathroom and started the shower, purposely leaving the door open so he could still hear Phichit. “I thought college was supposed to be different than high school.” Yuuri yelled over the running water. It’s like his bullies followed him from high school to college, though it wasn’t the same bully.

“I wish it was,” Yuuri heard Phichit yell back. “That’s all our teachers used to say back in high school.  _ College is a new leaf. There are no cliques and everyone just wants higher education _ .” Phichit mocked their old principal. “Complete and utter bullshit if you ask me.”

Once Yuuri had finished ridding himself of that horrid smell, he turned off the shower and got dressing in a different graphic t-shirt. Only once Yuuri stepped out of the bathroom did they continue their conversation.

“I hate him. I really thought I could handle him in our freshman year, but he’s gotten more creative.” Yuuri flopped onto his bed pushed up to the other wall. Phichit was currently taking selfies with his three hamsters, Choco, Nugget, and Rocket. “I really do  _ hate _ him with a passion.” Yuuri repeated.

“What did he do this time?” Phichit feigned uninterest but Yuuri knew Phichit was interested in  _ anything  _ and  _ everything _ that had to do with Yuuri.

“Fucking tripped me in front of everyone, which wouldn’t have been that bad if he hadn’t reached out and pushed my tray of food up and into me as I was falling.” He heard Phichit trying his best not to punch something. They both knew that they could do nothing against JJ. He had his fucking posse with him at all times. He was the self-proclaimed “King” of their university.

“I hate him because you hate him, but he’s never bothered me.” Phichit said almost sadly. Yuuri could tell that his best friend hated that he couldn’t do anything to the smug bastard that terrorized Yuuri for the past two years.

“It’s alright. If I could deal with him for the last two years, I can deal with him for two more.” Yuuri got up off of his bed and grabbed his black hoodie and his shoulder bag from his purple desk chair. “I’m going to the roof. If you need me, you know where to find me.” And with that he closed the door and headed up to the roof.

The roof of their dorm’s building had a chain link fence around it.  _ Maybe their was an incident _ , Yuuri had thought the first time he went up there to think. It helped him soothe his ever present anxiety while also giving him peace and quiet to exercise his writing abilities. It was his happy place.

He opened the door to the roof and walked out onto the concrete. He could see the skyline of Tokyo perfectly.

Then, he heard a groan.

Yuuri whipped his head around to see a man, that looked to be a little older than him, half-sitting, half-laying with his back against the wall of the structure that led to the downstairs.

But this man wasn't just an ordinary man.

He had indigo colored wings protruding from his shoulder blades and silver hair. He had an angelic appearance that no person could ever even compare to. Was this man even human?

Well, of course he wasn’t.  _ Dipshit _ , Yuuri shook his head at himself. He heard wheezing coming from the man and realized that he was hurt. Why hadn’t he noticed that before?  _ You’re an absolute dipshit. _

Yuuri dropped his bag on the ground and scrambled over to the hurt man. He knelt beside the angelic man and tried his best to not touch his wings, extending a hand to try and touch the man’s shoulder. When Yuuri's hand met his shoulder, the winged man shied away from the contact and cracked his eyes open a bit. Chanyeol looked at the ocean blue eyes with curiosity and the man stared back at him. The man's eyes darted down to the outstretched hand that was inches away from his shoulder. His eyes quickly flared from cyan to orange-red and Yuuri pulled his hand back quickly, brown eyes wide.

“Oh, no, I wasn’t going to hurt you,” The man softened a bit, but his eyes didn’t change. “I’m actually trying to help. You’re hurt…” Yuuri trailed off and looked down at where the man clutched his side and part of his wing. The angel-like man looked up at Yuuri with those blue eyes again. _They turned back._ Yuuri realized. _I have no idea what this guy can do._ _He could actually kill me if he wanted to._ As the realization dawned on him, Yuuri stared at the blue eyes that were staring right back at him.

"What's your name?" Yuuri asked this stranger. Yuuri saw in his face that he had conflicting emotions about telling him his name. He sighed then tensed at the pain in his side. Yuuri didn't dare touch him and just waited for an answer.

“ _ Viktor _ .” The stranger ground out. Yuuri looked at him and smiled.

“Nice to meet you, Viktor.” The name sounded foreign on Yuuri’s lips as he said it.  _ Maybe because your best friend’s name is fucking Phichit _ . Yuuri fought the urge to giggle at his own thoughts before looking at Viktor’s ever bleeding body. “My name is Yuuri. And um…” Yuuri trailed off. There was this burning question in Yuuri’s mind that he just couldn’t stop before it made it’s way out of his mouth.

“Um… What exactly happened to you that caused you to end up like... Like  _ this _ ?" Yuuri gestured to all of Viktor and said man glanced at his hand still clutching his side and the slash-like wound that went all the way from the middle of his right wing to the bottom.

And Viktor's wings were pretty  _ large _ . That was the understatement of the century.

"Uh... It's a long story that I'm choosing not to tell right now because I might bleed out if I do." Viktor said this like it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it probably was, but all Yuuri could think about was Viktor's low voice and his angelic face. He snapped out of the façade of the man and looked down to see a tiny bit of blood dripping from his wing.

“Uh, yeah.” Yuuri felt awkward standing there, shuffling his feet.  _ When had he started standing _ ? “We should probably try to patch your wounds somehow.” Yuuri tried to think. He couldn’t just leave him there.  _ My dorm _ , Yuuri came to the realization. Phichit would have to suck it up.

“My dorm isn’t far from here. No one would see us on the way.” Everyone would be at lunch but not for long. “But we would have to go now.” Yuuri watched as Viktor nodded and tried his best to move. Yuuri moved as quick as lightning and helped Viktor up as best as he could. He put his arm under the man’s shoulders and helped him to his feet. He grabbed his forgotten bag on their way down from the roof. He whispered “ _ it’s okay _ ” and “ _ Don’t worry, we’re almost there _ ” as they made their way towards Yuuri’s dorm.

Once they got there, Yuuri opened the door slightly and peeked inside. Phichit was still there, playing with his phone still.

“Hey, Phichit?” Yuuri called out to him, trying his best to hold the weight of Viktor and the door.

“Oh, Yuuri. I thought you were gonna be on the roof for longer.” Phichit looked up at him. “Uh, you okay?” He questioned and moved to get up.

“Um, how do I say this?” Yuuri muttered to himself. “I need you to not freak out okay? Because I’m not and I need you to not either.” Yuuri explained as Viktor tried to muffle his groans of displeasure. All in all, Yuuri  _ was _ indeed freaking out.

“Uh, okay?” Phichit was just confused. And Yuuri expected that was all the approval he was gonna get. He opened the door fully and led Viktor into the room, ignoring Phichit’s gasp. Yuuri led him to his bed and set him down gently onto it. He turned back to Phichit and stared at him directly in the eyes.

“You cannot tell anyone,” Yuuri all but glared down at his wide eyes and open mouth. “And I mean  _ anyone _ Phichit. Not Leo or Guang-Hong. It would be very serious if this got out.”  _ Wow I sound like a mom disciplining her child _ . Phichit nodded slightly and looked over at Viktor.

“Get me the first aid kit.” Yuuri ordered and sat next to Viktor on the bed. “And a wet towel!” Yuuri shouted so Phichit could hear him in the bathroom. “Got it!” He heard Phichit shout back and Yuuri smiled despite the situation. Phichit could be helpful when he wanted to.

Phichit came jogging back into the room, supplies in hand and dropped them at the end of Yuuri’s bed. Yuuri was glad he was so anxious this time around because he had packed a good amount of supplies into the white case. He had Phichit wipe Viktor blood stained hands with the towel then his wounds. Yuuri disinfected the wounds and patched them. Both slashes on Viktor’s deep blue wing and his stomach were shallow and should heal without stitches, which was lucky for all of them.

Once they were done patching Viktor, Phichit went to go sit on his bed and Yuuri pulled his desk chair between the beds so they were in a little half-circle.

“He has wings.” Phichit deadpanned, still wide-eyed the whole time this ordeal was happening. Yuuri rolled his eyes, smirking despite himself. He was a little more at ease, but  _ barely _ .

_ There’s a winged man on my bed _ .

“So uh,” gesturing to Viktor. “About my question earlier…” Yuuri trailed off and looked down at his feet. Viktor sighed slightly and tried his best to prop himself up in an upright position against Yuuri pillows.

“What exactly happened to me?” Viktor knew knew he was going to be in trouble either way so he might as well just tell them. “Well, I came from a different place, a different dimension, you could say. It's name is Estaria. People like me live there; people with wings. We have a rivalry with a dimension that is the polar opposite to us. We hate them and they hate us; it goes back centuries and no one can control it. They are called Halaria. While I was traveling between dimensions, because there is more than just Estaria and Halaria, I was attacked by a Halarian. It seemed like he was on lookout for my people traveling between dimensions and was assigned to attack us. I ended up here in this dimension after he injured my wing, making me fall into the dimension below Halaria, which is this one." Viktor explained as simply as he could. Phichit had a variety of emotions pass across his features before he settled on being passive. Yuuri stared off into space for a moment, taking all of the information in. Then, he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, but this isn't a dimension. This is Earth, a planet," Yuuri told him, pointing downward toward the floor. Viktor smirked a tiny bit and Yuuri was surprised to say the least. He hadn't seen Viktor smile or smirk in the one or so hours that he's known him.

"That is this dimension's people's dumbed down word for it, so it doesn't scare anyone." Yuuri thought for a moment and Viktor relaxed a little more on the bed.

"What is this dimension's name?"

"Ultaris." Viktor informed. Yuuri reached up and flicked a strand of hair that had fallen into his eyes into place. Viktor watched him intently. Phichit just watched between the two, completely dumbstruck.

"So, what do we do now?"

That was something Viktor didn't know.

"We wait, I guess. I can't contact my dimension's head leaders because we've never explored this dimension. We don't have any people here that know about us except you now, meaning we don't have any centers that would have the right equipment to contact outside worlds. When the leaders find out what dimension I'm in, they will have to come get me or send someone to," Yuuri listened as Viktor took a pause.

"So, I guess I'm going to stay with you until they come." Yuuri's head snapped to attention at this and Phichit just flopped dramatically backwards on his bed.

“Oh, Lord.” Phichit whined but it sounded more like “lawd” to Yuuri.

"What do you mean you will have to stay here? Well, I know why you have to, but how are we going to hide... You know?" Yuuri gestured to Viktor’s wings that were settled across and off the bed, the left one just barely touching the floorboards. Viktor looked at both of his wings back and forth for a few moments before looking back up to stare at Yuuri.

"Why would we need to hide them?" Viktor asked incredulously. Yuuri looked at him like he was crazy for a minute before throwing his hands up in the air and scoffing loudly. Phichit just sputtered.

"'Why would we need to hide them?'" Yuuri mocked him. Viktor scowled at him. "What kind of question is that?! We would need to hide them because people would freak out and kill you or lock you up in some kind of asylum! You have _WINGS_ , Viktor! Last time I checked, that wasn't very common here on Earth, or whatever you called it earlier."

"Ultaris."

"Yeah, that!" Yuuri exclaimed. Viktor kept his scowl present on his face.

"Yuuri," Viktor started off. "I've never had to hide them before. Why should I start now?"

Yuuri couldn't believe his ears.

"Did you not just hear me? All of the people in Tokyo-heck!-all of the people in Japan would murder you! Do you want to be murdered?!" Yuuri shouted, flailing his arms all about. Phichit had to fight the urge to get his phone out and record Yuuri’s expressions. Viktor just crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yuuri, I can't," Viktor replied coolly, trying to get some message through Yuuri's head with some right wording shit. Yuuri became confused. He didn't catch on very fast. Viktor could see that even Phichit had gotten it with the little ‘o’ shape that his lips made.

"Can't what?" Yuuri mirrored Viktor's body language and crossed his arms in the same fashion. Viktor huffed for a moment, trying to figure out how to word the information in his head.

"I can't hide them. I am physically incapable of hiding them, Yuuri. I can't make them disappear into my skin!" Viktor's wings rustled like being blown in the wind but Yuuri wouldn't have described it like that. He would have said they rustled out of anxiousness but Viktor had a straight face on. He heard Phichit exclaim under his breath “ _The individual feathers move too?!_ ”. Yuuri raised his eyebrows.

"Well, then we will just have to hide you yourself, put a cloak on you, or tell the whole fucking world," Yuuri sighed, letting his head fall into his hands. Yuuri looked through the cracks of his fingers, right at Viktor’s face.

He envied him for being so composed right now.

"Can you at least fold them against your body a little bit? If we were to put a cloak on you and you had the wings stretched out, it would look like you were a hunchback. That would only draw more attention to you and we don't want that.” Yuuri huffed and looked at the long, relaxed feathers that stretched out towards the floor.  _ I don't even know if we would be able to hide them with some type of cape on. _

“I mean I can try,” Viktor said but he wasn’t very sure of himself. He stood up and manually moved his deep blue wings. With a look of concentration on his pristine features, he moved his injured wing first and winced as he folded the broken feathers together.

Yuuri looked on and realized that it took a great amount of energy for Viktor to move his wings right now.  _ He must have been up on that roof for a long time _ . He looked on as Viktor folded his other wing over the busted one. He turned to one side to show Yuuri. Yuuri looked to see the wings folded almost perfectly against Viktor’s back. His back looked very straight and with a cape or coat on, he would look completely normal.

“You should be glad it’s autumn. You’ll look completely normal with a coat on.”

Viktor’s lips turned up slightly and he relaxed. His wings spread out fully and he laid back down on the bed with a thud. Phichit stared fully at Viktor’s wings spread out like he couldn’t look away.

“That takes a lot of energy. Probably wouldn’t be so much if I didn’t feel a thousand years older than I am.” Viktor mused and closed his ocean eyes.

“How old are you anyway?” Phichit asked nonchalantly and Yuuri was just about to ask the same thing. Viktor cracked open one eye and smirked fully, showing teeth.

“A lot older than you, young one.” Phichit and Yuuri scowled at the same time. Viktor could tell neither of the two were very happy with that answer. He chuckled slightly. “About 250 years, give or take a bit.”

Both audibly gasped and stared at Viktor’s beautiful features.  _ Not possible… _

“Oh, but it is.” It was almost as if he read their minds. Yuuri was dumbfounded and he looked over at Phichit to see him staring right back at him with the same expression.

“You two are funny.” Viktor giggled and relaxed into Yuuri’s pillows. Suddenly, all three heard a rumble coming from Yuuri’s tummy. Viktor raised his eyebrows and Phichit laughed wholly.

“Oh yeah… I didn’t eat.” Yuuri mumbled and grabbed his stomach. “Stupid JJ.” Yuuri muttered and got up. Viktor heard him but didn’t say anything. He didn’t think it was his place.

“Do you want to go get something before our last classes?” Phichit asked him and got up himself. Yuuri nodded and grabbed his hoodie and his bag and turned to Viktor.

“Are you hungry?” Yuuri asked and Viktor just shook his head. He looked like he was about ready to pass out.

“We will bring you something back after our last class.” Phichit told him and Viktor just nodded, face falling against the pillow and eyes drooping. Yuuri nudged Phichit and they both left out the dorm door.

~~~

“Are you fucking kidding me, girl?” Phichit turned to Yuuri when they were out of the dorm. Yuuri just shrugged his shoulders.

“I dunno, Peach.” At some point in their childhood, Yuuri had started calling Phichit peaches because he couldn’t exactly say his name right when he was a kid. It had stuck and Phichit didn’t really mind it as long as it was Yuuri, no one else though.

“This is insane. How do we hide this?” Yuuri was glad Phichit was so okay with not letting anyone know. As far as Yuuri was concerned, nothing was safe from the internet when it came to Phichit.

“I really couldn’t tell you. We just have to wait.” Yuuri just shook his head and kept walking. He was really fucking hungry. Phichit sighed next to him.

“I can’t believe there’s  _ aliens _ .” Phichit muttered just loud enough for Yuuri to hear and it made Yuuri sputter and laugh to where he had to hold his aching stomach. Phichit just giggled next to him.

“I can’t believe you would call him an alien.”

“I can’t believe aliens have  _ wings _ .” Phichit had one-upped himself and it made Yuuri laugh even harder, tears prickling at his eyes.

“Only you, Peaches. Only you.”   
  


 


	2. A Little While Longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for everyone! I hope everyone enjoys it! :)
> 
> You guys can follow me on tumblr @beccabread for Yuri On Ice fangirling if you would like :)
> 
> Anyway enjoy!
> 
> ~Becca

~~~

Once they had gotten some lunch and finished with their last class, Phichit and Yuuri walked to their favorite little diner that served Yuuri’s favorite food, katsudon. It might have been the only place that could rival his mother’s homemade katsudon, but Yuuri would never tell anyone that.

“I wonder if there are any other cute winged aliens from where he comes from.” Phichit wondered out loud and giggled as Yuuri pushed him with his shoulder as they walked to their table.

“If they look anything like  _ him _ , I'm sure you'll find one.” Yuuri clapped his hand over his mouth.  _ Did I really just say that out loud _ ? Phichit just gaped at him with the corners of his lips slightly turned upward. He leaned forward towards Yuuri and smiled slyly at him.

“You fucking  _ like _ him.” Phichit said matter-of-factly. Yuuri frantically shook his head, but he knew Phichit could see right through him.

“I do not.” Yuuri wasn’t going to give up easily and fortunately, he was let off the hook for now as the waitress came up to them to get their drink order and to see if they knew what they wanted. The both ordered katsudon and waters and soon enough Yuuri’s sanctuary that was the waitress had left him.

There was a long silence before anything happened. The waitress returned with their waters and informed them that their meals would be out shortly. Phichit sipped his water slightly, looking at everything but Yuuri. Yuuri himself just looked down at his hands.

“You so fucking like him.” Phichit muttered and Yuuri shot his hands up in the air exclaiming, “I do not!”

“Okay well you are at least a little bit attracted to him. I can see that much.” Phichit looked him square in the face as Yuuri tried his hardest to fight the blood rushing to his cheeks.

“Maybe a lil’ bit.” Yuuri mumbled and hid his head in his hands as Phichit exclaimed a loud “Hah!”

“I hate you sometimes.” He heard Yuuri from the latter’s hands and he just shook his head in disbelief.

“Nah. No you don’t.”

~~~

Once they had eaten their dinner and had gotten an extra katsudon to go, they headed out towards the dorm again.

If only they could have gotten there without any disturbances. It seemed as though that would not be the case as JJ, his girlfriend Isabella, and their posse walked towards them on the sidewalk. Yuuri looked at Phichit at the same time JJ’s low voice bellowed out towards them.

“Well if it isn't the fag and his tiny best friend.” JJ’s signature smirk shone on his face as he approached the two. “How was your soy surprise, Yuuuuri?” JJ sang as his friends laughter behind him, girlfriend snickering behind her hand. Yuuri clenched his fist and grit his teeth. He wished he could just deck the bastard right in his smug face.

“Fine, JJ. Can you just leave me alone?” The question was futile, Yuuri knew. He could feel Phichit getting angrier by the minute. They both were furious over two years of idiotic name calling and dick moves like tripping and pushing. These all happened to Yuuri but, on more than one occasion, Phichit was there. They both were helpless; they would surely get the crap kicked out of them by not only all of JJ’s friends, but his rabid fangirls if they ever got the courage to punch him like Yuuri oh-so-badly wanted to.

“But what would the fun be in that, Katsuki?” JJ got more in Yuuri’s face with each of his words. Phichit just pushed Yuuri around JJ and his friends mumbling, “let's go” under his breath. JJ hasn't gotten his fix yet it would seem since immediately he pushed Yuuri towards the glass window of the diner. Yuuri hit the glass,  _ hard _ , and fell onto the ground below him, skidding his hands as he caught himself. Yuuri looked up defiantly at his enemy as he saw Isabella pulling JJ’s sleeve, wanting them to leave.

“Come on, baby! I'm hungry.” She exclaimed and he turned to her, comforting her quietly. He looked back at Yuuri and kicked one of his shins. Yuuri tried his best not to make a sound, but he wanted to sputter out the breath he was holding and scream.

“See ya around, loser.” JJ said before waving over his shoulder.  _ Fuck, I hate that guy. _

Phichit was at his side in a millisecond. “I was forgetting how much I hated that guy from earlier. But now it's even worse.” Phichit muttered as he helped Yuuri off the ground.

“It was a good thing you were holding the katsudon or Viktor wouldn't have dinner.” Yuuri stumbled as he tried to get up. His shin hurt like a bitch and he was not looking forward to the walk back.

And, like he expected, the walk back was tragic and he felt like chopping his own leg off would feel better.

When they got to the dorm, the door was unlocked and Viktor was inside, sitting on the bed. He was alert.

“You've been hurt.” He said simply. Yuuri looked at him like he was nuts as he walked in by himself almost without a limp. Walking that far made him get used to the pain.

“How did you know that?” Yuuri asked him and Viktor looked uncomfortable for a moment.

“He's the best at sensing things in our ranks.” Another voice came from the bathroom and out emerged a petite boy with blonde hair. And jet-black wings.

“Oh lord,” Yuuri heard Phichit from behind him. “There's fucking two of them now.” The boy’s accent was as strong as Viktor’s, Yuuri noticed. Yuuri stepped inside and Phichit followed, handing Viktor the food in a paper bag.

“I'm sorry, I would have ordered another if I knew we were having more company.” Yuuri bowed and apologized. He may be in his twenties, but his parents raised him to be a proper host.

“Tch, pig.” The boy scoffed and sat down on Yuuri’s desk chair.

“Yuri. Be nice.” Viktor warned and started eating the katsudon. “Oh, this is delicious.” Viktor exclaimed and started stuffing his face even more so.

“I'm glad you like it. It's called katsudon.” Yuuri smiled a bit and Viktor nodded, smiling and whispering the word that Yuuri just said, trying to get the pronunciation down.

“Did no one notice that we now have two different Yuries?” Phichit stepped in front of the two and went to his bed.

“Oh yeah! Well Yuri, you'll have to go back home. I like this Yuuri better!” Viktor shooed the boy away with his hand, mumbling something about Yuuri bringing him delicious food.

“Oi! Viktor you can't just say that! I can here to take you back home, asshole!” Yuri flailed his arms about and Viktor just turned to Yuuri with a happy smile on his face.

“Can you believe he is only 150 years old? And with  _ that _ kind of language?” Viktor seemed in genuine disbelief and Yuuri just sat there with a straight face.  _ When had I gotten on the bed with Viktor? And what did he mean by 150?! He looks younger than me! _

“Viktor! I am right here! You piece of shit!” Yuri tried and failed to get Viktor’s attention. It seemed that Viktor had been dealing with this for at least 120 years, Yuuri guessed.

“He was such a sweet little boy too; would always follow me around like a lost puppy!” Yuri just continued shouting profanities that Yuuri guessed even Minako wouldn't use when she was drunk.

“Yuri, there is no need for that kind of language in front of people that clearly took me, and now you in.” Viktor chided slightly. “But then again you were always extremely stubborn. Ahh, I wish Mila was here.”

“Ahh, not that bitch!” Yuri whined.

“Did you even come here to take me back or did you do it to get away from Yakov and all of your responsibilities as a private in our army?” Viktor asked him but not really paying attention.

“OI! I’LL BE A CHIEF OFFICER LIKE YOU ONE DAY! Just you fucking wait, Nikiforov.” Viktor just sighed and smiled up at Yuuri was was relaxing on the wall and rubbing his sore as fuck shin.

“He's been saying this since he was a tiny child.” Viktor looked down at where Yuuri was rubbing his shin over his pants. His smile faded and he set aside the empty plastic bowl that had recently held katsudon. “Lift your pant leg.” Viktor ordered.

Yuuri paled slightly. For some reason, he almost didn't feel comfortable showing Viktor that he was hurt. He didn't want Viktor to think that he was less of a man for being hurt.  _ Fucking anxiety. It's not my fault I got hurt. _ But nevertheless, he lifted his black sweatpants and showed off the oval shaped purple, black, and deep blue bruise that was forming and inflaming. It was smack dab in the middle of his shin and it was huge, spanning long and wide. Viktor reached his hand out to touch the bruise that was larger than Viktor’s hand. Yuuri, surprising himself, didn't feel the urge to shy away from the touch. Viktor put his cold hand over the bruise and closed his sky blue eyes.

“You should be careful around that boy.” Viktor muttered slightly and Yuuri’s eyes widened.  _ How…?! _

“No, he can’t read minds.” Yuri said this like it was obvious as he examined his pristine nails. “But I sure can.” Yuri grinned slightly.

“I sense something off about him.” Viktor spoke up once more. “I don't like him. Stay away from him.” Viktor told Yuuri, opening and looking straight into Yuuri’s amber eyes. Yuuri felt compelled to do exactly what Viktor told him to do.

“Ahh, um… Alright.” Yuuri stuttered slightly.

“JJ is an asshole.” Phichit spoke up from where he was on his bed. He had been quiet until now, all of his attention on his pastel pink laptop. He didn't look over, he hadn't even looked over when Yuri had said that he could read minds.  _ Nothing must faze him anymore _ . He got up slightly to lean over and take Choco, Nugget, and Rocket out of their cage. He put Rocket in a little plastic ball to exercise him. He was the most energetic, which warranted the name Rocket. Phichit let him loose on the ground as Yuri stared on, almost hissing at the thing as it came closer to the chair. The other two crawled around Phichit’s bed.

“JJ seems like an asshole to hurt someone else that didn't warrant it.” Viktor just stared holes into Yuuri’s corneas. Yuuri wouldn't dare look away from those ocean eyes. “You're bone is bruised underneath,” he spoke to Yuuri now and Yuuri nodded slightly. “It'll take a little bit to heal but I can ease some of the pain and make it a little faster in the healing process. If you would like that is. Of course, I understand if you don't. I mean, it would be kind of weird for someone you don't know doing something that-” Viktor was rambling and it was making Yuuri’s head hurt. So he put his hand in front of his mouth to silence him.

“I would be very happy if you could do something to ease the pain. Cause it hurts like Hell right now.” Yuuri told Viktor, putting his hand down to lay at his side again. Yuri scoffed.

“I can assure you that Hell hurts a lot more than that.” The shoulder length blonde pointed at Yuuri’s bruise. Phichit just stared at him.

“So if you would like to do whatever it is that you do to help me, you can and I would greatly appreciate it.” Yuuri smiled at Viktor and the latter’s cheeks flushed.

“Um, well, alright. Only cause you helped me out.” Viktor smiled back at Yuuri and reached out to touch his shin once again.

“Question,” Phichit put his hand up for a second to get Viktor’s attention. “Why couldn't you just heal yourself while you were on the roof?”

“I can only use my power on others.” Viktor said simply and went to work on Yuuri’s shin. “I also have only perfected it this far. Who’s to say that I won't be able to heal myself in another 250 years of perfecting.” Viktor smiled at Phichit before taking on a look of concentration as a soft blue light emitted from Viktor’s palms.

It took all of about 5 minutes for the throbbing to stop from Yuuri’s end. Viktor pressed on the bruise a couple of times throughout, asking Yuuri each time how it felt. Soon enough it came to the point where Yuuri said it felt dull, like it had been healing for a few days or so. Only then did the blue light disintegrate and Viktor sat back, wiping his forehead with one hand. Yuuri saw how tired it made him afterwards. Sure it made him feel better, but Viktor was the one that got stabbed and slashed. _Apparently I had fucking forgot._ _Stupid…_

“I really shouldn't have let you do that.” Yuuri said as Viktor leaned against the cold wall. Viktor started to brush him off by waving his hand before Yuuri could even continue. Regardless, he did. “You were the one who had gotten stabbed. My stupid brain decided to forget that part.” Yuuri chastised himself. Phichit perked his ears up from his computer.

“Really, Yuuri. You were in pain and I wanted to help.” Viktor smiled almost sweetly at him from his position on the fluffed pillows. He looked pale, paler than he would normally look.

“But, I really should have been more considerate. It was stupid-”

“Yuuri. Stop.” Phichit spoke, stopping Yuuri in his word tracks. Yuuri knew what he meant.  _ Stop beating yourself up. Your anxiety is getting to you. _ Yuuri didn't say anything else besides a small ‘thank you’ to which Viktor smiled, teeth and all, and nodding at him once. Yuuri blushed slightly at the mere sight of the large smile.

“Gah! I'm bored Viktor! Can we go back now?” Yuri asked as he leaned back as far as he could in the purple chair, midnight wings going over the back and reaching about the middle of the chair.  _ His aren't as large as Viktor’s _ . “I fucking heard that, pig.” Yuri pointed in Yuuri’s direction.

“How do you expect we get back, Yurio?” Viktor asked the boy almost sarcastically, but also curious.

“With this, dumbass.” Yuri ignored his old nickname and pulled out a small device from his pocket. It was round and almost looked like a makeup compact, if not for the chrome and blue insignia on the top and the almost futuristic feel it had when Yuuri looked at it.

“I can't even believe that just gave you one of those and sent you on your way.” Viktor shook his head.

“Okay so, maybe I overhead Yakov talking about it. He knew that you had been hurt and couldn't fly your way back. Maybe I also went and told the scientists that I had clearance to one of these.” Yuri poked his fingers together in embarrassment. Viktor just shook his head once more, smiling a little despite himself.

“Yakov is going to kill you when we get back. You're glad your grandfather is a very high ranking man in our government.” Viktor pushed himself to get up and Yuuri shot himself to Viktor’s side, putting his hand behind him and helping him to sit up. Viktor grinned over at Yuuri and Yuuri grinned back.

Yuuri almost wanted to whisper to Viktor, to ask him if he really had to leave, if he really felt that he could just leave him here with the knowledge that there were people out there with  _ wings _ . That there were other dimensions, which sounded almost preposterous when Yuuri thought about it. But Yuuri did none of these things and just helped Viktor to his feet.

“We might as well go now.” Viktor told Yuri and started to walk towards the door. Yuuri couldn't tell if he was even a little bit sad about leaving, or if this was just a slight twitch in his 250 years of life.

“You can go to the roof, if you need an open sky.” Yuuri forced himself to say. Viktor nodded slightly. Phichit put the two hamsters back in the cage and retrieved the one from the floor, putting him back also.

“Alright I gotta see this.” Phichit smirked and followed Yuuri and the two winged men out into the hallway.

Once they had gotten to the roof, Yuuri came to a realization. “There's no blood up here.” Yuuri turned to Victor confused.

“Our blood evaporates very quickly unless his had a source that it is connected to. So drops of blood that were there before will not be there in at least five minutes time.” Viktor explained to him. Afterwards, he gestured to Yuri, asking for the device.

“You have no idea how to use this, Yurio.” Viktor said smirking as Yuri scowled deeply at him. “You should be glad I do though.”

“I would hope some idiot who has achieved Chief Officer status knows how to use one of those.” Yuri mumbled as Viktor set the device on the ground. The silver-haired man tapped the device with his black boot and it came to life in a flash of blue light. It almost looked like a tube to Yuuri, a tube of bright blueish-green light.

“You first, Yuri. I'm sure you've seen Yakov enter one of these more than a few times.” Viktor smiled, eyes crescents and gestured to the tube. Yuri just scoffed and stepped into the tube. He vanished in a split second as both Yuuri and Phichit watched. Phichit held an emotion close to a mixture of fascination and horror. Yuuri was just in amazement.

Viktor turned to Yuuri and grinned at him, blue eyes staring him down.

“Thank you for saving me, Yuuri. I would have died up there if you hadn't come along. And you for feeding me some delicious food from your culture.” Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and brought it to his mouth, kissing his knuckles softly. Yuuri blushed about ten shades of red and smiled shyly.

“It was really nothing. I was just doing what I hope someone would do for me if I was dropped in another dimension.” For some reason, to Yuuri, it didn't feel strange for him to say this, even though he had just figured out about other dimensions and winged people a few hours before.

“Well, I'm happy you did. Thank you too, Phichit. For helping Yuuri with all of this. I know it must come to a shock to the both of you.” Viktor was still holding Yuuri’s hand, squeezing ever so slightly.

“It was no trouble really. Have a safe trip back.” Phichit waved slightly and smiled. Viktor nodded at him and turned back to the man in front of him.

“I promise to come back and have katsudon with you again.” Yuuri smiled at Viktor’s butchered pronunciation of his favorite dish, but nodded nonetheless.

“I hope to see you again. Goodbye, Viktor.” 

“Goodbye, Yuuri.” Yuuri waved slightly as the warmth from Viktor’s hand was gone in an instant and so was he.

  
  
  



End file.
